


Wish Upon a Star

by sequence_fairy



Series: She Sells Sanctuary [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: She's taking her wish into her own hands.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com) for their weekly ficlet theme. The theme that week was 'tentoo x rose, new year's resolutions'.

Rose sips her champagne, smiling weakly at anyone who looks her way. She is standing at the bar, trying to stay out of the way at the annual Tyler New Year’s Eve bash. The house is decked to within an inch of it’s life, and full to bursting with the cream of London society. Floor length gowns, tails and glittering jewels are the standard dress.

Rose had tried to opt out of coming to the party, preferring instead to haunt the lab at Torchwood and spend some time sorting through the latest test data. Her mother had veto’d that and Rose was here instead. She sets the half-empty glass down on the bar beside her, and slips between the throngs of people and out into the garden.

She comes to a stop just past the edge of the light thrown out onto the snow by the party. It’s cold, but there’s no snow. Just frigid air, and a clear sky. This London has much less light pollution, but still, nothing will compare to the stars when they’re right outside your door. She looks up and catches the tail end of a shooting star streaking across the inky dark.

She closes her eyes, clears her mind, and sends her wish out to into the aether.

Within a month, the dimension cannon is up and running and Rose is striding parallel to parallel to find him. She’s not leaving her wish in the hands of some capricious gods or whatever else might have heard her, she’s going to find him herself.

The next New Year’s Eve,  she’s not standing alone at the bar, and she’s not sneaking away before the countdown to go wish on a star in the garden. Instead, she’s curled up in bed, head resting on his chest, listening to his one, human, heart beat.


End file.
